New Gods (The Moon and The Sun)
by 7Christ7Follower7
Summary: For Eons humans have unknowingly lived under the powerful supernatural. Being used and regarded as nothing but useful tools by the supernatural world. Well, not anymore, now the human race has someone to fight for them. No longer will humans be regarded as nothing but guinea pigs by the Angels, Devils, Fallen and other factions. Thanks to God's spirit, Mankind shall rise above.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This is kind of rewritten from my old story " Ninja of grace."

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd, so yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" ** _In the beginning was the word, the word was with GOD and the word was GOD. Everything in existence was made through HIM and there is nothing that exists without HIM."_**

John ** _1:1-3_**

Chapter 1 

Sunsets truly were beautiful and unique. On top of a cliff overlooking the ocean and a gorgeous sunset sat a figure. The figure sat near the edge of the cliff. If you could see closer you could see that the figure was meditating. It sat cross legged and with its hands in a meditating style.

xxx Mindscape xxx 

The mind, the mind is a strange and dark place full of dark and gloomy secrets. It is said that with enough meditation and self-harmony one will be able to open one's mind and enter it.

If you could look into your mind you'd expect all your dreams and fantasy's to be roaming the mindscape, well good news, you're wrong.

The figure opened its eyes to find itself standing in an orange empty plain except for the giant godly titan shadow looming over it.

" _So_ _what_ _do you_ _think_ _of_ _this_ _new legacy given to us_?" asked the figures.

" ** _Hehehe ... the_** ** _way I know you and your luck I wouldn't be surprised if something worse happen to us._** " answered the gigantic titan in a deep voice.

" _What_?! _If we're talking about luck we both know that you're the one with the worst one here_!" shouted the shadowed figure.

 ** _"What... me?! You're crazy, you idiot your the one who had to except that God's will not me you jerk!"_** yelled the titan.

" _Whatever man, anyway the problem is I don't know how to go about it, I mean changing a system is one thing, but changing the entire multi-verse how am I suppose to do that?"_ asked the human life figure.

 ** _" What? When has something difficult ever stopped you from doing it. Kid you were beaten near death so many times I lost count, if it meant achieving your dream those beatings meant nothing to you. What's stopping you now?"_** answered the giant.

" _That's the thing, it's not my dream."_

 _" **So was achieving peace in** **our world** , **but you did it anyway. You did it cause that's the kind of person you are, you're a helper Naruto."**_ said the creature.

"... ..." the now identified Naruto said nothing in response.

 ** _"Your silence says it all, you love helping people Naruto, that's how you got me to like as a partner and friend."_**

Still the man said nothing.

The giant took it as a sign to carry on.

" ** _I believe you can do it and if the 'God of all' can trust you with that kind of task who am I to say otherwise."_** a row of sharp giant fangs turned into a foxy grin.

 ** _"Besides you got me and I'll never ever leave your corner, what kind of tailed-beast would I be if I left all the action to you alone. Besides my jinchuriki need no other power than my own!"_** shouted the beast with pride.

" _Hehe, hey don't blow up with pride you already have a big enough ego as it is you don't wanna catch fire."_ taunted Naruto.

 ** _"Hahaha,me the great and mighty Kurama, the most powerful of all tailed-beast, lose, never."_** gloated the now identified Kurama.

" _That's not what you said when the ten-tails beat your head into the ground_." said the boy making fun of the beast.

 **" _That punk knows I let him get a free shot at me, because that was the only shot he was gonna get."_** the beast defended himself.

" _Riiight that's what happened if I remember correctly." he said sarcastically._

 ** _"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_** yelled the the titanic beast like a five year old boy who got embarrassed, gone was the aura of pure cold power.

 ** _"Just get out of here already you brat."_**

 _"Hahaha, you're killing me. Any who I'm outa here, see you later Kurama."said the human._

 ** _"Whatever."_** said the beast in a cheeky way with its arms crossed.

" _Hahahaha, you're hilarious."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **xxx Reality xxx**

Naruto was an average sized teenage boy. He stood at 5'11 with very short blonde hair. On his face, the only distinctive feature about was the six whisker marking on his face, three on each cheek. He had ocean blue eyes that held wisdom as well as immaturity in them. The blonde wore black denim jeans as well as an unzipped orange sleeveless hoody with a white t-shirt underneath. On his feet he had on white Addis Torsion sneaker. Another thing you could see was his bandaged right arm.

Eye shot open and the boy stood to his feat. His eyes trailed towards the sky to see that the sun had already set. He walked towards the edge of the cliff, as he stood there he was put to peace by the sounds of the ocean waves crashing towards the bottom of the cliff.

He closed his eyes in order to truly take in the wind blowing against him, until...

Ring Ring...Ring Ring*

The sound of a cellphone broke all that silence.

"Sup, Fox here." answered the human.

"Understood, I'm on my way." said the blonde as he ended the call.

With a sigh he jumped off the cliff. As he as he drew closer towards the raging wave below that would kill any human, one thought went through his head, " _Troublesome oldfart."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egypt : Pyramids.

On top of one of the pyramids stood a very handsome young man properly in his early twenties with his arms crossed behind his back, but we all know looks can be deceiving. In actuality he was older than the Earth itself. His name... Urial, one of the higher angels in heaven also known as _"The Flame Of God" ._

Urial was a very handsome guy, his looks alone considered godly. The angel had slicked back blonde hair that ended just below his neck, with two strands of hair covering his left eye. He had orange piercing eyes that could cut through a man spirit.

Urial always was the calm and collected type even in deadlysituations, which is one of the things that earned him his nick.

Urial wore a flame red business suit with a dark blue tie, as well as a white formal shirt underneath. He also wore black leather shoes. If you didn't know you'd think he's a rich businessman. The only thing out of place about this picture was the giant broadsword easily beating him in height, stabed into the ground.

The blade was 2 feet wide and 7 feet long, with a black leather handle that was 9 inches long. The blade had a golden edge and a silver center, it had ancient letters written on them that no one could decipher and only GOD himself knew how to read.

 **Few hours later** The sun was already setting and it gave of a beautiful orange red flamy colour which left a smile to the man's face. Creation truly was a stunningly beautiful thing really.

"About time you got here...Naruto. You had me waiting here for hours." spoke tthe angel for the first time.

"Sorry old man, I kinda took the long way to get here." said the ninja.

"Grrr...for the last time I am not an old man you punk." screamed the angel. Honestly only this kid was the only one who could make him loose his cool.

"Hehehe, how old are you again?" joked the young blonde.

"Shut up, shut up! " yelled the messanger of GOD. ' _This_ _kid_ really _annoys me_ sometimes.' went the thought through the head of the Seraph.

"Hahaha!" laughed the shinobi.

The angel calmed himself in order to deal with the matters on hand.

"Any who, I have a mission for your, do you except or decline?" the angel presented.

"I accept. " answered the ninja.

"Very well then, here's your mission. Ophis's power has been sensed in a backwater town named Khaoh."

"What! That dragon lady? " questioned the blonde human.

"Exectly. I believe there's something thing she wants, something huge. Now here's your mission, go to that town and spend a few weeks there in order to find out what she's up to, got it?" explained the angel.

"Right! We can finally finish our fight with here." said the teen while tightening his hand into a fist.

"No do not intervene unless it's universally threatening, only observe for now."

"What! Oh come on, really? I can't ever have fun." said the youth in a depressed manner.

"If you two fight each other you'll break the entire planet and we cannot have that. And we can't risk the factions finding out about you, only I know who you really are remember?"

" Fine, whatever, anything left? " asked the bloke ninja still depressed.

"Yes, you'll go by a new name, Allen Rock. You're a transfer student from England and your a third year student, understood?!" explained the Seraphim.

" Yeah, yeah, let's do this. "

"Good if you succeed with this mission without breaking a country this time, I know a great place to let out all that pent up power."

"Really?!" shouted Naruto.

"Sure." answered the angel with a smile. "Now get outta here you crazy kid."

"Right!" saluted the child of prophecy.

The took that as his queue to start his mission and left with a swirl of wind and sand.

'Haha, father was right in choosing you kid, I believe only you can surpass all the beings in existence in power, maybe even father.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _"If you confess with your mouth that Jesus is lord and believe in your heart that he was raised from the dead on the third day, you are saved._**

 ** _Romans 10:10_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **There you have it people done, sorry it's a little bit short I was kinda in a hurry. I wrote this story to try and strengthen people's faith in GOD. Through GOD'S grace and love may you all be blessed in Christ name amen.**


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

 **In this story I'm not going to make Naruto godlike. I started out with that idea but I thought that would be boring to read.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd**.

 **This story was just a thought I had I had in my head** **and thought** ,' **why not** '.

 **Please enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Be under obligation to no one-the only obligation you have is to love one another. Whoever does this has obeyed the Law. The commandments, "Do not commit adultery; do not commit murder; do not steal; do not desire what belongs to someone else " -all these, and any others besides, are summed up in the one command, "Love your neighbour as you love yourself." If you love someone, you will never do him wrong; to love, then, is to obey the whole Law._**

 ** _Romans 13:8-10_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **Fleshback**

 **Unknown plain**

' _Darkness_ , _darkness everywhere_. _Everywhere_ _I go it_ _follows_ , _no matter how hard I_ _try to_ _run from it_ , _it's always never far away from me!'_ Those where the thoughts that ran through the mind of the man floating in the space of darkness.

According to his stature you could clearly see that this was a human male.

' _Naruto,... what does this word truly mean to me, ... and everyone around me?_

To say that he looked awful was the understatement of the century. His pants were nothing but rags that looked like shorts, and with a simple pull or tug, they looked like they would tear. On his foot he had on one open toed black boot, the other boot long lost during whatever battle or hell hole he just came out of. Not that it all mattered now. Due to the missing right limb, and the amount of blood he'd lost, he was gonna die pretty soon, and he knew it. Kurama was nowhere in sight, he couldn't even sense the beast presence. He couldn't even go inside his own mindscape, so it was pretty much over for him.

At that moment all of his past battle memories returned.

"Sasuke!...Kurama!...everyone!..."

He remembered everything, the war, the fight with Madara, finally sealing both Kaguya as well as black Zetsu and then,... their final clash. After Sasuke finally admitted defeat, he remembered closing his eyes and then all of a sudden he was here in this place. Where was he, and what happened to Sasuke?

This was really freaky, he couldn't even enter his mindscape and to add insult to injury, his right arm was missing.

With no time for him to monitor, it started to feel like he was floating for hours on end, and then it felt like days.

At that moment he had enough and was ready to scream. Until...

A bright light appeared about 10 feet in front of him. It was the brightest, most blinding light he had ever seen in his entire life. The light itself felt like it was physically touching him, it was the most comforting feeling he had ever felt. Amazing, completely amazing, never had he felt so completely warm, even when he merged with Kurama completely.

After covering his eyes he tried adjusting to the warm, but blinding light. At that moment something that looked llike a human form appeared surrounded by that very light. It was a male if what he saw was anything to go by.

After a few seconds his eyes adjusted little by little to the once unbearable light.

The figure was wearing what looked like a white robe, whiter than the purest of snow, and around his waist he had on a gold sash. On his feet he had on simple pair of brown Roman leather sandals and below his feet was something that was really hard to believe. Swirling seven lights, it looked like stars, seven stars swirling around the mysterious being's feet. He had his left hand out, in it he held what looked like a white flame. In his right hand he held what looked like a solid gold book. The only thing Naruto couldn't make out was his face.

The light did the impossible, it intensified ten fold.

Unable to handle the blinding light Naruto closed his eyes. The strange thing about the _thing_ in front of him, Naruto couldn't even sense a single drop of chakra from this guy, but he could feel some kind of light energy coming from the man. ' _Th...This pressure it's so warm and yet... so... scary! Is this...is this where I'm gonna die?'_

Many different thoughts and emotions went through the blonde in that very second.

"Wh...Who...a...are...you?" to say he was terrified was a an understatement, his legs felt like jelly.

 **"DO NOT FEAR MY SON."** The voice, sounding like the booming of thunder, funny as it is, it felt natural, comforting even.

"Wha...What...a...ar...are...y...you?"

 **"HAHAHA, WHAT AM I? HAHAHAHA. WHY I AM THAT IS, I AM THE GREAT 'LAMB'."** answered the being in an amused manner.

"Wha...What...i...is...tha...that...s...su...suppose...to...mean?" asked the blonde, still awestruck.

 **"HAHA, IT MEANS I AM THE GREAT 'LAMB'. MY NAME IS, JASHUA, ALSO KNOWN AS THE OMNIPOTENT, OMNIPRESENT SON OF GOD. I AM THE LIGHT OF THE WORLD AND SON OF BEING WHO CREATED YOU NARUTO, IN FACT I WAS THERE WHEN CREATION CAME TO BE. I NOW ALONE SUSTAIN EXISTENCE AND I ALONE AM WHAT LEFT OF MY FATHER. ANYMORE QUESTIONS CHILD."** explained the being.

As they conversated, the very plain surrounding them changed. Gone was the dark void, now he was standing on a floating gold cycler platform above puffy clouds. A sunset shading the clouds a gorgeous orange pink colour. _Beautiful_ utterly _beautiful._

To say he was awestruck was an understatement of the millennium. This guy just said he was a God, and not just any god, the _son of the one true God of all_ . Judging by the show this guy just pulled, Naruto had a feeling he wasn't joking. This guy...could kill him if he wanted to and at the state the blonde was now, he couldn't possibly dream of taking this guy on.

 **"CALM YOURSELF MY SON I HAVE NO INTENTION OF HARMING YOU NOR ANYTHING MY HATH CREATED FOR THAT MATTER, I AM...THAT IS AFTER ALL. HERE LET ME HEAL YOU UP MY CHILD."**

With that a pillar of light engulfed Naruto and then next second it was gone. It was the greatest feeling ever, it felt like bliss. Then next second the pillar of light was gone, what was left shock Naruto. Here he was dressed in the same clothes as the being in front of him. Without those light thing.

 **"HOW'S THAT FEEL? I KNOW IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY ORANGE, BUT I BELIEVE IT LOOKS RATHER GOOD ON YOU."** said the God.

"Am I dead? Where am I? What is this place?"asked the blonde a little bit freaked out by the entities previous display of power.

 **"HAHAHA, CALM YOURSELF MY** **CHILD YOU ARE NOT DEAD BUT RATHER I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE, OF MY OWN ACCORD."** answered Jesus.

 **"WE ARE IN A PLACE WHERE NO ONE CAN DISTURB US NARUTO, THIS IS AN ABYSS ONE OF MANY THAT I HAVE CREATED ACROSS THE MULTI-VERSE IN ORDER TO TEMPORARY IMPRISON MY FATHER'S OTHER FALLEN CHILDREN. I ONLY WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU MY CHILD, IN A PLACE WHERE WE WILL NOT BE DISTURBED. "**

"WHAT! This is a joke right, or it has to be a genjutsu, it has to be. Hahaha! Real original Sasuke, I must say I am impressed by the originality. Or I must have been caught in the Infinite Tsukiyomi somehow. It explains what you are, where I am and why I can't feel Kurama anywhere. " said the blonde in disbelief.

 **"OH YOU! OF SO LITTLE FAITH. I HAVE SEEN THE ESSENCE OF YOUR HEART CHILD AND I HAVE FOUND YOU WORTHY!**

 **IT IS YOU THAT I HAVE CHOSEN TO SPREAD MY WORD ONCE AGAIN OVER MY LOST SHEEP, AND TO LEAD THEM BACK TO ME, THEIR LORD AND MASTER FOR I HAVE SPOKEN. I AM THE LORD THEIR GOD, THE LAMB OF GOD, THROUGH MY BEGOTTEN SACRIFICE EVERYTHING THAT EXIST I BROUGHT IT FELLOWSHIP WITH MY FATHER. "** explained Jesus.

 **I HAVE NO RIVAL, I HAVE NO EQUAL. I AM THE BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END. I AM THAT WAS, IS AND IS TO COME. I OFFER A TASK FOR YOU NARUTO, OR SHOULD I SAY 'ASHURA', I WANT YOU TO BRING BACK MY CHILDREN. BRING THEM BACK TO THEIR GOD AND TRUE FATHER'S TEACHINGS, AND IF ANYONE OPPOSES YOU ON YOUR MISSION. HE WILL OPPOSES ME YOUR GOD AND LORD. HE SHALL NOT STAND BUT BE CUT DOWN BY MY BLADE OF RIGHTEOUSNES."**

 _' Shit!'_ Naruto knew if he said anything rude or out of place to this guy, he would be pretty much fucked. This so called God of existence easily surpassed the Ten-Tails and Kaguya in terms of the raw power, no doubt about that. The light energy coming from this guy was overwhelming, it was strange, it felt alive and unending. Just by standing there he was releasing wave apon wave light energy, and he didn't even look like he was trying. It was like the light had a mind of its own, a will even.

"If I say no?" Naruto asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

 **"THEN YOU ARE A SELFISH CHILD, NARUTO. I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL.** **HOWEVER KNOW THAT THROUGH YOUR DENIAL OF MY OFFER, ENTIRE UNIVERSES WILL COME TO RUIN BECAUSE OF YOUR DECISION.**

' _What the hell!'_ thought the blonde to himself. On one hand he would probably never see his friends ever again if he accepted this tesk, but he would be saving them indirectly from this ultimate evil and corruption. On second hand if he didn't then he could live his life here in the Elemental Nations and continue his life being happy dovey, but eventually die to the hands of this ultimate corrupting evil.

Either way it didn't look good for him.

 **"IF YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR WORLD, DO NOT BE. YOUR COMRADES ARE TO BE TRUSTED AND** **ESPECIALLY** **YOUR** **BROTHER** , **INDRA."**

"How did you know about that? And how do you know that he won't just try to destroy the Elemental Nation again will I gone?"

 **"I AM THE GOD OF DEITIES THEMSELVES, OR DID YOU FORGET THAT SO FAST. DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT THE REINCARNATION CYCLE HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU OR YOUR BROTHER WISHED IT TO BE?**

 **NO I ALONE CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS TO A SOUL SHOULD IT PASS FROM THE PHYSICAL PLAIN. I KEPT REINCARNATING YOU TWO, KNOWING THAT THROUGH CONSTANT STRUGGLES YOU WOULD BOTH CHANGE AND ONCE AGAIN HUMBLE YOUR HEARTS AND TO HUMBLE YOU BOTH. THEN IT FINALLY HAPPENED WITH THIS CURRENTLY VESSEL BODY OF YOURS AND SASUKE'S. I HAVE SEEN HIS NEW HEART AND I MUST TELL YOU THAT I AM PLEASED WITH BOTH OF YOU, AND ALTHOUGH I ALREADY KNOW YOUR ANSWER TO THIS, WHAT DO** **YOU SAY?"**

"I don't know what to say, yet. Could you give me some more time to think about it?" asked the blonde.

 **"I UNDERSTAND, AND IN THE MEANTIME HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A FEW GUESTS."**

With that said a enormous blinding flash of light appeared next to Naruto. It took a lot of effort not to be blinded by that very light.

As the light faded, right next to Naruto stood someone who he never would have expected.

" _Sasuke_!" yelled the blonde in shock.

"Naruto! Where are we? What is this place?" the last Uchiha asked in total and utter shock.

 **"I CAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION MY SON."** answer the Sovereign Lord of creation.

And that's when it hit Sasuke, with just a glance towards thing in front of him, it hit him. Even with his Rinne-Sharingan and eternal Mangakyou Sharingan flaring he still couldn't look straight at the being in front of him. He was worse than an ant against this monster, no Kaguya was less than an ant to this creature. He was an ant compared to Kaguya and Kaguya was less than an ant if you compared her to this thing. Its power... its power was never ending, he knew that by a thought he would be erased from existence.

The way this thing, whatever it was said _son._ As terrifying as 'ITS' voice sounded it felt comforting somehow. Who was this being.

 **"YOU ARE** **IN A VOID, AN ENDLESS HOLE OF IMPRISONMENT, DESIGNED TO KEEP MY MORE POWERFUL CREATIONS UNTIL THE TIME OF JUDGMENT. YOU TWO ARE HERE FOR A DIFFERENT REASON ALTOGETHER. "**

An endless sunset sky? Now that didn't seem like a prison.

"That doesn't quite explain why we're here though. " Sasuke tried to will himself to continue, and that wasn't easy. It took all the will power he had not throw up under that power. "Who or _what_ are you anyway?" asked the sole Uchiha in genuine curiosity.

 **"ME? I AM THE GREAT 'I AM'. THE SON OF GOD AND CURRENTLY THE GOD OF GODS THEMSELVES AND THE CREATOR OF REALITY AND ALL. HOWEVER YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS JASHUA.** stated the Son of the GxG.

" JASHUA? What does someone like you want with us then." asked the raven head scared of the answer.

 **" AS I HAD EXPLAINED TO ASURA HERE, THERE IS A GREAT EVIL THAT SHALL BE FREED FROM IT CHAINS. I NEED HIM AND IF POSSIBLE YOU TOO TO STOP IT AND I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD ASSURE HIM THAT EVERYTHING IN YOUR WORLD SHALL REMAIN PEACEFUL. "**

 _' Great Evil?_ _What evil?'_ Thought the Uchiha in distress.

" What evil are you talking about, the only great evil was Kaguya and Black Zetsu and we sealed them for good." stated the rinnegan user.

 **"I SPEAK NOT OF HER, NO. THERE SHALL ARISE AN EVIL FAR BEYOND HER. THIS BEING WILL HAVE NO EMOTIONS, IT WILL CRAVE ONLT DESTRUCTION AND CARNAGE. IT WILL BE KNOWN AS THE DEVOURER OF DIMENSIONS AND THOSE WHO HAVE INTELLIGENCE SHALL KNOW THE NAME STANDS FOR A NUMBER OF A MAN, THE NUMBER THE 666, HE WHO IS AGAINST ME. I FEAR THAT YOU AND ALL MY CHILDREN WILL NOT SURVIVE THAT GREAT DAY, SO I HAVE SHORTENED IT."** Prophesied the GOD of Gods.

This time it was the blonde who asked the question.

"If it's so dangerous why don't you step in to stop it?"

I mean really, the guy was a supposed god. What hope did two humans hope to achieve if this thing was a million times more powerful than Kaguya herself.

And with that there was a deafening silence.

 **"TELL ME MY SONS, HOW ARE BONDS FORMED AND UNDERSTANDING ACHIEVED?** "

How are bonds formed? What kind of question is that.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

 **RATHER ANSWER THE QUESTION. "**

This was really confconfusing the shit out of both of them.

"Well, bonds are formed through pain and understanding one another's suffering, sharing in their past. Helping each other to overcome your troubles. Standing by them, and... willing to go to hell and back for them. "

With that said the blonde turned his gaze towards the last Uchiha, and did the most shocking thing towards the last Uchiha. He grinned.

Sasuke was shocked beyond belief at what he had just said.

" _Naruto... hmph! Idiot, guess you really did rub of me."_ and with that the Uchiha did the only thing that came to mind, he smirked.

 **"HEHEHE!"** and for the first time during their encounter with the God, the GxG broke out in laughter.

' _Why is_ _he laughing, isn't this serious?!'_ thought the Uchiha.

 **"THIS IS SERIOUS YOUNG INDRA."**

"Wh...What...h..how...how did you know what I was thinking?"

 **"I AM THE GOD OF GODS REMEMBER. NOW AS I GOING TO SAY, YES THAT IS CORRECT ASURA. HOW GOOD AND PLEASANT IT IS WHEN MY PEOPLE LIVE TOGETHER IN UNITY! NOW ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION, ASURA THIS ONE IS FOR YOU."**

"Alright! Bring it! " yelled the blonde in anticipation.

 **"CARM YOURSELF CHILD. HOW IS... UNDERSTANDING ACHIEVED? "**

"Ahhhhh...ahhh...?" then it hit him, Pervy-Sensei once spoke of this. "Understanding, an old man once told that, understanding is knowing when and how to act to challenges in this world all giving other's a second chance.

Knowing the other person's pain and choosingto help, what good is gaining the world if a person ends up losing themselves. " answered the blonde.

 **"EXCELLENT! IT WOULD SEEM YOU TWO TRULY HAVE CHANGED. NOW LET ME TELL YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I HAD TO INTERVENE WITH THE DESTRUCTION THAT IS TO FOLLOW. "**

 **" IF I TOOK CARE OF THIS MYSELF, NO ONE WOULD TRULY APPRECIATE THE LIVES THEY HAVE BEEN GIVEN AND THEY WOULD END UP NOT APPRECIATE EACH OTHER. IF I INTERFERE THEY WILL LIVE, BUT THEY WILL LIVE IN FEAR OF ME. SOME WOULD EVEN HATE ME FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE. HOW GREAT IS IT WHEN MY PEOPLE LIVE IN UNITY AND LOVE."** preached the LORD.

 **"IN ORDER FOR PEOPLE TO TRULY UNITE THEY MUST HAVE A SINGLE ADVERSARY TO STAND AGAINST. JUST LIKE IT HAS BEEN IN YOUR WORLD, AND SO I GIVE THEM AN EVIL TO FIGHT AGAINST. HOWEVER I FEAR THAT THIS EVIL IS TOO MUCH FOR THEM TO OVERCOME SO I ASK YOU TWO."**

"Wa...Wait, WHAT?!" yelled both shinobi shocked and asking at the same time in utter disbelief at what they just heard from the being in front of them.

" What...what do you mean, ' I give them an evil to fight against '? " asked the blonde still not processing the information given to them.

"Does that mean you're the one who organised the whole thing, ... the entire Ten-Tails plot? Your responsible for it all." asked the raven head in utter disbelief.

With that Sasuke's legs could no longer support his bodies weight anymore.

Naruto took a look at the broken Uchiha, kneeling there, unmoving at all. His gaze moved back and forth between the Primordial God and Sasuke, waiting to see what both would do.

Never... never...never in his life has he ever felt anything at all this much. Naruto was shaking in rage, never in his entire life had he felt this much pain and anguish. This being, no demon in front of them claimed to be responsible for creating the Ten-Tails and being responsible for all the pain in their entire life.

" _You... you bastard...YOU BUSTARD! How dare you, you're telling us that our pain and all the death in our world was all apart of your plan to bring us together! Who are you to play with our lives like that!_ " with that the blonde was about to charge at the God.

Fortunately he was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder.

"... _Sasuke..._ " There, the reincarnation of Indra stood behind his younger brother, gripping Naruto's only arm.

This time the Uchiha was the one to step forward. "Who... Who do you think you are to play with people's lives." His voice was cold and emotionless. This sent a shiver down the blondes back.

There was a short silence. With that, the Rinne-Sharingan user chose to continue. "Answer me dammit!" After that there was a chilling pause among the combatants.

The blonde took it on himself to continue for his best friend. "Who ever you think you are you have no right to play with peoples' lives. You have no right to play Go-" the couldn't even continue with the sudden furry from the God.

 **"WHO IS THIS THAT DARKENS COUNSEL BY WORDS WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE? GIRD UP YOUR LOINS LIKE A MAN,**

 **I WILL QUESTION YOU, AND YOU SHALL DECLARE TO ME!"**

 **"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I LAID THE FOUNDATION OF THE EARTH?**

 **TELL ME, IF YOU HAVE UNDERSTANDING. WHO DETERMINED ITS MEASUREMENTS —SURELY YOU KNOW!**

 **OR WHO STRETCHED THE LINE UPON IT?"**

 **"ON WHAT WERE ITS BASES SUNK,**

 **OR WHO LAID ITS CORNERSTONE**

 **WHEN THE MORNING STARS SANG TOGETHER AND ALL THE HEAVENLY BEINGS * SHOUTED FOR JOY?"** Both Naruto and Sasuke were frozen by the amount of pressure.

 **"OR WHO SHUT IN THE SEA WITH DOORS**

 **WHEN IT BURST OUT FROM THE WOMB?—**

 **WHEN I MADE THE CLOUDS ITS GARMENT, AND THICK DARKNESS ITS SWADDLING BAND,**

 **AND PRESCRIBED BOUNDS FOR IT,**

 **AND SET BARS AND DOORS,**

 **AND SAID, 'THUS FAR SHALL YOU COME, AND NO FURTHER,**

 **AND HERE SHALL YOUR PROUD WAVES BE STOPPED'?!"**

 **"HAVE YOU COMMANDED THE MORNING SINCE YOUR DAYS BEGAN,**

 **AND CAUSE THE DAWN TO KNOW ITS PLACE,**

 **SO THAT IT MIGHT TAKE HOLD OF THE SKIRTS OF THE EARTH."**

 **"AND FINALLY, ... HAVE YOU COMPREHENDED THE EXPENSE OF THE EARTH?**

 **DECLARE TO ME, IF YOU KNOW ALL THIS!"**

Both ninja were left kneeling, mouths wide open.

 **"EVERYTHING I DID OR DO IS FOR THE BENEFIT OF MY CHILDREN, FOR EACH UNIVERSE I PLACE A TREE OF, OR AS YOU KNOW IT AS 'THE GOD TREE'. AND THOSE WHO EAT OF IT WILL SURELY DIE. "**

 **"FOR YOU SEE IF I DID NOT BRING FORTH THE TEN-TAILS, THEN YOUR WORLD WOULD CONTINUE TO TAKE INNOCENT BLOOD."**

" **ACCEPT MY OFFER AND HELP YOUR OTHER BRETHREN UNDERSTAND LOVE JUST AS YOU HAVE."**

"You're... you're joking right, ...after what you just told us, you expect us to up say 'yeah let's go!' like some kind of idiots." this time it was the blonde who intervened.

Naruto took a glance towards the Uchiha, still kneeling there head tiled downwards.

'Sasuke.' The blonde could only relate to his best friend as much as he can. Your entire family being sacrificed, just for some sick plan to bring people together. If this beings statement was true, then his parents were also used for this guys sickening plot.

" **KNOW THAT I AM VERY SORRY FOR THAT** , **BUT** **IT WAS AND IS THE** **ONLY** **WAY TO BRING MY CHILDREN TOGETHER**. **I REMEMBER YOU YOURSELF ONCE SAYING 'I YOU HAVE SOMETHING TRULY WORTH PROTECTING, THAT'S WHEN YOU TRULY BECOME STRONG'.**

 **WELL THAT'S NOT FAR FROM THE TRUTH BUT YOU LACK SOME MORE INFORMATION. LIKE WHEN YOU FIGHT TO PROTECT SOMETHING YOU INDIRECTLY LEARN TO LOVE WHAT YOU ARE PROTECTING. FOR ONE, YOU ONCE HATED THE LEAF VILLAGE, BUT YOU TOLD YOURSELF THAT HAD TO PROTECT IT FOR IRUKA'S SAKE AND IN THE END YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH IT, OR AM I WRONG?"**

" No! You're wrong, I wanted to protect my home from the very beginning. It's my home and its all I've ever known!"

"I've made my very first bonds there, like the old man, Iruka, Squad 7!My parents loved it and they sacrificed their own lives to protect it _and_ to protect me!" There was a short pause before the blonde continued.

" It's my home and I would gladly put my life on the line for the Village Hidden in the Leaves! "

 ** _CLAP! ...CLAP! ...CLAP!_**

 **YOU JUST PROVED MY POINT YOUNG ONE."** clapped the GxG with a hint of amusement.

With that God took a step forward,...then another.

Fear, fear was the only thing that was going through the hearts of the paralised shinobi.

' _Why is he coming here?!'_ that's all that went through the blondes head

Looking forward the knuckle head ninja took in the fact that the so called GxG was walking towards them. Each step the God took seemed to slow down time. Their heartbeats increasing by the second.

Naruto took a long glance at Sasuke. The Uchiha now back to his senses, taking his own glance at the God and then at the blonde. One thing going through both their heads.

' _Oh shit!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _" For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life."_

 _JOHN 1:_ 16

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well there goes that. This chapter took me a lonnnggg time , probably due to the fact that I kinda ran out of motivation. but hay I'm done, finally!!!**

 **Let's say a little prayer before you leave.**

 **"Father in heaven, Holy is your name father. I come before you saying thank you for helping me right this sorry, thank you for gifting my hand and thank you for the readers that I have been given. I pray you bless them in Christ name. Amen!** "

 **7Christ7Follower7 out.**


	3. The moon

Chapter 3 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer : I do not own either Naruto nor Highschool dxd** , **so** **yeah.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thought: ' _W_ _hat is this?!'_

Normal speech: " Who are you?!"

Tailed Beast/Dragon/Spirit normal speech: **" I will crush you insects!"**

Tailed Beast/Dragon/Spirit/Deities thought: ' _ **I crush this insect!'**_

Jesus (New God of the bible ): **"GIVE TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOTHING AND LOVE THOSE WHO HATE YOU."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _For even the Son of Man did not come to be served, but to serve others, and to give his life as a ransom for many._

 _M_ _ark 10:45_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Naruto took a long glance at Sasuke. The Uchiha now back to his senses, taking his own glances at the God and then at the blonde. One thing going through both their heads._

' _Oh Shit!'_

 _I_ _n the blink of an eye faster than even Sasuke's eyes could keep track, Jashua was in front of them._ _With a flash of blinding light_.

 _Holding out his hands toward both ninja, with the previous objects he once held nowhere in site._

'Is this where I die...?...Everyone, ... Kakashi sensei, ...Sakura, ... Pervy-Sage's dream.' _thought the frozen blonde._

'How can someone have such power? To be able to paralyse _both of us_ with just his presence alone.'

 _This guy, ...no ...this creature is far_ beyond _the level of gods. Not even Kaguya had this much of an affect on them._

'Is this the end for both of us?' _That was the sole thought that went through the hearts of both Sasuke and Naruto._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Attention all passengers! We will be landing in Rome in 5 minutes, please take your seat buckle your seat belt!"_

With the announcement from the flight attendant a mysterious man was woken from his dream.

' _ **That**_ _dream again? What's up with that? It doesn't matter though.'_ those were the thought that came from the raven haired man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 Minutes Later

A young handsome looking man could be seen walking down the wide walk path of an airport. In his right hand he could be seen carrying a black leather business bag.

At first glance he looked to be in his early twenties to late teens. Way too young to be considered an accomplished businessman if people were to guess at first appearances.

His attire worthy of the title 'successful gentleman'.

On his feet he had on a pair of formal black shoes. His pants consisting of the same matching black colour.

Going upwards, he wore a sliming long sleeved white shirt complimented by a blue tie and a black formal outer vest. A black over coat hung loosely on his shoulders. On his face he had on a pair of rectangular shaped glasses, finished with a black tint that hid both his eyes. His hair itself being as black as night, with a long front bang covering the left side of his face on top of the black tinted glasses.

The only thing off about him was the loosely hanging left sleeve of his shirt, as if his left arm was missing.

However all in all he looked like a major big shot!

" **RING RING...RING RING**!"

Suddenly his cellphone came to life with the indication of a call.

Slowly placing his bag against his right leg, he patiently answered his caller.

" _Have you arrived?"_ The sound of an unfamiliar voice came to life on the other side.

"Yeah!... I've arrived."

 _"Excellent... We'll meet at the discussed rendezvous point!"_

"...I'll be there in two hours,... I just need to scout the city before we meet up."

" _Very well then. ...Oh and try not to draw too much attention from the church or their lapdogs. "_

"I'll be careful. ...All right then I'll see you there."

With that done, the short dialogue between the two callers was put to an end.

"...Rome huh. Hmph..." Those were the last words from the mysterious man before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Japan ( Tokyo ); Fancy Restaurant**

Rome truly was a beautiful city to be hold, however when it came to the food he ate he preferred traditional Japanese food. He had nothing against Italian dishes, but he just loved the omusubi with okaka and tomatoes dish that Japan offered. It was his favourite dish after all.

It seemed that this world held similar delicacies to his own. Unfortunately he5 found that out quite later on after a few days on arrival to this dimension.

After entering the traditional Japanese restaurant and finding a table with a window view. He took off his tinted glasses and placed them on the table.

With his glasses taken off his right eye was finally revealed for all to see, unfortunately his left eye was still covered by his bangs. His visible right eye held a jet black colour in it. Through looking at his eye one could tell that this man had been through so much beyond his years contrary to his age. They looked quite tired to say the least.

After placing his glasses next to him, a waiter place the menu and taking a short bow, and with that the waiter was gone.

 **A few minutes later**

"Kon'nichiwa! May I please take your order sir?!" A cute looking girl probably in her early twenties, dress in an adorable bunny costume quirked bubbly.

"Yes." The raven head said in such a cold tone that it gave the waitress a chill down her back. "I be having the rice ball with dried, fermented and smoked tuna, and also tomatoes on the side. As well as a glass of water, thank you."

" Yes sir!" The girl smiled and saluted with an air of childishness as she withdrew back to the kitchen to place his order.

After the situation was over and done with the male turned his gaze towards the window in order to stare at the clouds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **One a** **nd a half an hour later**

The mysterious man was making his way through the busy streets of Tokyo city. Feeling quite content after have lunch and eating his favourite meal.

Taking a sudden stop the man gently dropping his sleek business bag against his right leg, he took a glance at his wrist watch on his only arm.

' _Five_ _minutes_ _left_ , _huh_.'

After that thought he picked up his bag and continued straight ahead. As he was walking he felt five signatures following him. They've been following him for quite some time now, probably straight after coming out of the restaurant. Didn't matter though.

There were two behind him, two straight ahead leaning against a building, probably with the ones that were following behind him. The last one was walking across the street, parallel him.

He didn't have time for this. He had an important meeting in three minutes time for Sage sake.

Taking in his surroundings, he found a left turn ahead of him leading into an alley way. Deciding to get this over with he took the turn. The two that were originally in front of him decided to act and follow into the alley way as well as the other two that were behind. The last one crossed the road to help his buddies.

Shortly reaching a dead end the mysterious male took a sudden stop. _'This should be far enough from public view.'_

"Hahaha...well, well looks like we finally got you cornered. Howza bout you hand over all your cash and anything else that's valuable over to me and my boys, huh."

 **One minute and four seconds left**

 **( Play: Light em up , Fall out Boyz )**

"...I don't have time for this."

"Hay, are you dumb or something. The boss said give us everything thing you got and you might leave here with your life punk." said one of the men.

 **Fifty six seconds left**

 _'Hrrr ... more than than thirty seconds left.'_

"That's it I've had enough of this shit! Get this bitch, and afterwards bring his ass to me!" yelled the ring leader obviously impatient.

"Hahahaha...you heard the boss let's get his ass." the one beside the so called leader ordered the others.

 **Forty two seconds left**

The three thugs ran towards the man with knives drawn and ready to pierce the him at will.

 **Thirty six seconds left**

The first thug to reach the man was met with an iron heel from the man shoe straight to his forehead, instantly knocking the first thief unconscious. After seeing this the remaining two in front of him stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the hell?!" one of the two in front of the male shouted out loud.

 **Twenty five seconds left**

"Are sure you still want to come at me?" asked the mysterious man with no emotion present on his face.

"What the hell are you idiots waiting for get him already." yelled the leading after overcoming his shock.

"But boss, he just killed Kira with one kick!" answered the thug on the man's left.

"I don't fucking care bitch, use your guns then." with that said the two gangsters took out their respective hand pistols. Their faces gaining devilish smirks.

 **Fourteen seconds left**

Pulling the trigger barrage of continuous bullet flu through the air with great speeds heading for their targets.

Seeing every single bullet before hand the man disappeared from his previous spot and reappearing behind the muscular bold leading gangster.

 **Seven seconds left**

" Your all weak."

The leader was frozen in terror. After gaining enough strength to turn his head to the side, and what he saw would probably terrify him for life. "What are you? "

In the man's hand was the head of one of his men. The gang member next to the leader was beheaded and dead. "Your the devil!" screamed the ring leader in utter fear.

"I'm justice. " said the raven head in a board tone right before dropping the servered head. Time seemed to slow down for the gang boss. As the head neared the ground the raven haired man kicked the boss in the gut so hard he flu through the air across the small alley and made a crater in the wall due to the strong force from the kick. As the leaders body made contact with the wall the previously falling head finally hit the ground.

 **Four seconds left**

The remaining gang members fell to their knees in unyielding fear.

"He'll live, take him and get out of my site." said the man in black and white with address to two remaining conscious thugs.

With the recommendation of a chance to live they took themselves and the two unconscious members and ran for their lives.

 **One second left**

In the alley the man was left with trash and the beheaded thug.

"Hrrrr..." he didn't want to kill the guy, really. However he had to force the fact that they were outclassed.

 **Zero seconds le** **ft**

With that the mysterious man vanished from thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Rome, Italy (** **Palatine Hill) Night time**

On top one of the great Seven hills of Rome stood a mysterious figure, features hidden in the darkness of night, the moon being the only source of light.

However thanks to the moon's illuminating gaze on the earth was the figure revealed to be a man standing next to a gigantic white and golden mallet hammer with its head faced down.

The man himself who on closer inspection could be considered Angelicly handsome with a bulked up bodied type. He wore completely black suit, with black shiny shoes, black straight pants, black shirt with a black tie and finished off by a black blazer.

His facial features being the only difference in colour. His eyes being as black as the darkest abyss. He had blonde hair with a faded haircut, with a thinly shaven beard around his square jawline.

To finish off this badass view of our giant, he had one hand on the bottom tip of the gigantic hammers golden handle and another in his pocket. The man stood at a impressive height of 7'0 ft, a complete giant. His hammer standing at half his own height.

This, this was one of the Four Great Seraph, Raphael.

The cloud above would start to stare up as the wind started to pick up. Suddenly a bolt of purple lightning struck the ground a few feet behind the Seraph.

"Your late." Answered the booming voice of Raphael in annoyance.

"I had a run in with a couple of thugs." the mysterious one armed man spoke in order to defend himself from the oncoming lecture.

"It does not matter! I gave you 2 hours to spend as you wish and yet you still choose to be late!"

A chilling silence could be felt around the two.

"It doesn't in this situation though. I have a mission for you. " spoke the archangel.

The angel took the silence as signal to continue. "It would seem that heaven has itself quite a few traitor. "

"What! How?!" Heaven, true paradise the only place in known existence where no darkness and evil lurks, tainted. How was that even possible.

"The answers will be given once you confirm this question. Do you accept this mission I am about to bestow on you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Even my close friend in whom I trusted, who ate my bread, has lifted his heel against me._

 _ **Psalms 41:9**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Finally finished**

 **To sometime but I'm finally finished with this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and GOD bless you my brothers** **and sisters.**

 **AvBadist out**


	4. Origins

**Origins**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back with another chapter babyyyyy! This chapter is going to be a continuation of the 2nd chapter where Naruto and Sasuke had a conversation with God's Son, Jashua (Jesus).** **I know I ended it on a cliffhanger, that's because I was planning on using it later on. So please enjoy the chapter and also please don't forget to review for a pairing for both Naruto and Sasuke.** **Enjoy** **the fanfic!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto nor Highschool dxd, so yeah there's that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal speech; "Are you ready! let's go!

Normal thought; _'Just who is this kid?'_

Tailed Beast/ Dragon speech; **"Haha! Is that all you've got!?"**

Tailed Beast/ Dragon thought; **_'This child, just who is he?'_**

Jesus/Holy spirit; **" COME AND LET ME LAY MY HAND ON YOU. "**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _God so loved the world that HE sent his only begotten son. That whoever may believe in him may not perish but have eternal life._

John _3:16_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Flashback**

Naruto took a long glance at Sasuke. The Uchiha now back to his senses, taking his own glance at the God and then at the blonde. One thing was going through both their heads.

'Oh shit!'

In the blink of an eye, faster than even Sasuke's eyes could keep up, Jashua was in front of them.

Holding out his hands, with the relics he once held no longer in sight. As the Son of Man drew closer, thoughts of their untimely deaths raced through their heads. _"Well, it was nice being alive..., well ... while it lasted_." Time seemed to slow down, now his hands were drawing closer at the slowest rate, as if mocking them. Finally as the Son of Man placed his hands on both of them, surprisingly a sense of tiredness ran through both their bodies.

' _How can anything_ _have this much_ _power? To be able to_ _make Kaguya and the Ten-Tails look like nothing._ '

This **Thing's** power was suffercating not only him but Naruto was sweating bullets as well with just it's gaze it made them quiver. This couldn't be possible it had to _be_ some kind of paralylsis jutsu! But he couldn't see or sense any form of chakra flow coming off this _Thing,_ so how?! Thought the raven hairded boy, with a spark of rage.

This guy,... no,... this creature was far beyond the level of those self proclaimed gods. Not even that crazy bitch Kaguya's presence had this much of a strain on their bodies.

After Jesus placed his hands on both the raven head and the blonde, there was deafening pause as nothing happened for a second.

Suddenly white flames erupted from both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes, they seemed to have a mind of their own as they joined together to form swirling dome around them. Both ninjas eyes start glowing a blinding white, after that moment the sky seemed to darkened with storm clouds gathering. Screams of pain and anguish pierced the air as both ninja cried to the heavens.

Accordingly as if due to their screams the dimension started to change, its sky, previously painted with a warm golden colour and clouds with a pink and orange glow began to transform into a ominous colour of purple and the sky turned red as blood.

"AAAARRRRRRHHH!"

"GGGGRRRRAAAAA!"

Teeth gashing, the pain was unimaginable, far exceeding anything else they've ever felt.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAA!"

"HHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Seconds started to feel like minutes, minutes started to feel like hours, the concept of time was long gone. The pain truly was agonizing, the funny thing in all this was that the thought of facing Kaguya seemed to be a _lot_ better than all this. The dome made of white flames started condensing around them, strangest thing was that their pain was starting to subsidenot.

The intense unbearable heat was no longer intense nor unbearable, in fact it felt tingly, but how? They were being burnt alive with flames so hot that they put the amaterasu flames to shame for fuck sakes, who would not feel that.

After a few minutes the constant condensing, the dome started to take the shape of a sphere made of blinding light the size of a marble floating right in front of them. The dimension itself began returning to it's previously form. All that was left were two glowing humanoid figure kneeling on one leg.

" **STAND!"**

The authority in the his voice was unrebukable.

The two beings now clothed in light, who were once known as Naruto and Sasuke slowly rose to their feet.

"What is this...? What... what have you done to us?!" asked the first one on the left hand side of the GxG with a dab of fear mixed with curiosity. Lifting up his hand to inspect, They couldn't believe what they was feeling. This much power, this much purity that they were sensing coming off their bodies would make Kaguya look like an insect.

A few moments went by and the glow was starting to get dimmer by the second until it was completely gone. That strange feeling of power was gone now.

The Uchiha was still silent probably having the same thoughts as the blonde next to him. " _What did he do to us_ " thought the raven head with unbelief at what he was seeing. " _What was that power?"_

Several moments passed until both looked in front of them to find the god missing.

Strange, what the hell just happened to them.

Then that's when it all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Final Valley**

The Final Valley, known for its history and dividing boarder. However many people knew the real meaning for name.

The greatest battle ever fought was waged here. People say the valley was said to be the deciding stage for the battle of two gods, one of good and one of evil, hence the name 'Final Valley'. The first battle ever waged here was so fierce that it carved and forged the very valley itself.

The destructive power displayed in that epic battle left a scar in the earth that would come to be called the Valley of the End. With the waterfall serving as a border between the Land of Fire and the land that was later known as the Land of Rice Patties. Some say that the river symbolized the line between good and evil.

The valley was later memorialised with two giant statues of the two gods who once fought here: Hashirama on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall and Madara on the opposing side to symbolise his defection from their village.

Currently the valley was in shambles and had been reshaped by the new battle that just took place. The two giant stone statues that once stood opposite each other were now nothing but rubble and the river that also separated the two nations was now dried up.

Now the entire terrain was shifted, the land cried out and was smoking, destruction was left in it's wake. The land had been reshape, again.

At the bottom of what was once known as the waterfall, laying on top of two intertwined stone hand and in a bloody heap layed the two causes of the destruction.

They looked bloody and beaten to the point that deaths was certain. Both layed next to each other, crippled.

One was a blonde, who wore a fish-net t-shirt and orange pants that looked damaged beyond repair. He had on black Anbu boots.

The second one was a raven haired boy who wore a gray-purplish zip up shirt with black pants and black ninja boots.

Both layed on their back, eyes facing the dark night sky.

The blondes right arm was missing and the raven lost his left. The blood from their wounds ran from their fatal injury and converged to make it seem like they were holding hands.

"Sasuke ...did you have that weird t

dream vision thing too?" Asked the blonde.

"..." The Uchiha kept his focus on the night sky ahead, deep in thought.

"Sasuke... your not dead are?" The blonde turned his head towards the Uchiha waiting for a response.

After a few seconds of silence the raven head answered. "...What ever that thing was." after taking a pause and turning to the blonde next to him, he continued " ...It was real."

"What do you mean 'it was real'? How can you tell anyway?" asked the blonde ninja with a sweatdrop.

Sasuke didn't answer immediately but instead turned to the star-lit sky and kept silent for a few moments. "Can't you sense the foreign power within us." he asked rhetorically. "It's faint, but it's still there."

Naruto was about to respond however deciding to keep quiet. He took a glance at the Uchiha next to him and then at the night sky.

"Come to think of it... I do feel it, but it's weak, very weak." said the new Sage of Six Paths as he closed his eyes.

 _'Naruto_ , ... _you_ _idiot_. _You've_ _always_ _been a burden_ _and_ _a_ _nuisance_ _to_ _me._ ' Sasuke thought as he turned to the blonde next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Flashback**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Final Valley. Few hours earlier**

The sun was setting and the terrain was left in nothing but shambles. It had been three long days of all out battling in the 4th Great Shinobi War and all that fighting was beginning to take its toll on both combatants.

Naruto was on all fours gasping for air and the Uchiha was dragging himself towards the blonde with a Chidori in hand.

"Just disappear already!" Sasuke roared as he drew back his dominant hand in order to finish this fight once and for all. "Just die!"

Everything went by in slow motion as his fist drew closer to the blonde's head. Then all of a sudden, his sharingan deactivated. Naruto saw the sudden sluggishness coming from his former teammates. This was his time to counter. As the attack drew closer and closer, inch by inch, the blonde dodged at the last second by tilting his head to the left. He took it as his opportunity to counter. After dodging a Chidori to the face blonde retaliated with an uppercut to the jaw of the Uchiha.

The blow sent Sasuke flying in to the side of the cliff, leaving a giant crator the size of a human body. After a few seconds the blonde stood to his feet. The impact kicked dust into the the air concealing the raven head.

"... You just keep coming back..., over and over and over and OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed in utter rage. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR?!"

"Because... I'm your friend." Naruto answered with a smile.

That was all it took to leave the raven head in shock. "... I see,... well then I think it's time we finished this feud once and for all."

After performing a few hand sign Sasuke raised his left hand in order to charged up his attack. "Just to make sure you don't survive this time, I'll add something extra. Amaterasu!" he said just before adding the eternal black flames to his attack.

A few seconds passed without a single word being said between the two. Then suddenly, in the blink of an eye Sasuke jumped straight for the blonde.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Flashback end**

 _'You were always there,... there to say something stupid.'_ Sasuke thought as he turned his head in order to stare at the blonde right next to him. _'But even still,... I was always jealous of your kindness, your will to never give up on what you believed in. I never said it but I looked up to._ He thought just before turning his head away from the blonde.

With out warning the Uchiha proclaimed. "I accept defeat."

"What?!"

"I acknowledge you a my equal, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Seriously?"

After that question the Uchiha kept quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Two years later**

Two whole years had passed sinc the 4th Great Shinobi World War.

And we see a blonde male around the age of twenty sitting in an open field, meditating. This blonde was non other than the new Sage of Six Paths, Naruto Uzumaki.

After the two year gap the blonde had cut his hair short, and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm.

The blonde was meditating then all of a sudden he started to glow. Not the usual Tailed Beast glow this colour was different, it felt like the glow was alive. The blonde had only ever felt a feeling like this back when he was at deaths door, after his fight with Sasuke two years ago.

"What the heck is going on! Kurama what's happening?"

There was no answer.

"Kurama!?"

Again, no answer.

"I swear Kurama, if this is one of your dark jokes it's not funny turn off the cloak."

Still no answer.

"Kurama, Buddy are yo-."

Before the blonde could finish, he disappeared

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter. It took me so long to get this idea together but finally it's finished, thank God.** **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. And Please don't forget to submit who you want as pairing.** **Thank you.**


	5. The Sun

**It's been a while since I last wrote this story. I think it might have been due to the fact that my enthusiasm towards this story was completely dried up.** **So I hope you enjoy this one, God bless.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal Speech: "I hate perverts!"

Normal Thoughts: _'I hate devils!_ '

Dragon/Beast Talk: **"Know your place!"**

Dragon/Beast Thought: **_'What is this?'_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD respectively. Although I wish I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 5**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _You are the light of the world. A city set on a hill cannot be hidden. Nor do people light a lamp and put it under a basket, but on a stand, and it gives light to all in the house. In the same way, let your light shine before others, so that they may see your good works and give glory to your Father who is in heaven._

 _Matthew_ _5:14-16_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful sunny morning, the sun's rays penetrated through the bedroom window of a particular apartment. Inside the messy bedroom, an alarm clock came to life, signalling the start of a new dad.

 **Ring Ring... Ring Ring...Rin...***

The noise was cut short though as a bandaged hand came crushing down, ending the clocks life in an instant.

A yawn escaped the blondes mouth, the same bandaged hand came to the blondes mouth. "Five more minutes." Was all that was said before his head came crashing back on to the pillow.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

The sun's rays were considerably brighter than a couple minutes ago, bouncing on to the blondes face. After a few seconds it finally became unbearable and with no choice but to answer the sun's annoying call, he got up.

"Arggg... I hate waking up early" The blonde said rubbing the sleep out off his face. His eyes roamed around the room for a few seconds until it finally hit him like a hammer to an anvil. "SHIT, SHIT! I'm so totally late!"

Rushing to get out of bed, the blonde tripped on his own sheet covers causing him to fall face first on to the hard wooden floor. "Arggg... I can already tell, this is going to be an ass day." Quickly picking himself up he ran for the bathroom the little incident with the bed covers already forgotten.

This, this unfortunately was none other then Naruto Uzumaki, the number one most unpredictable knuckle head ninja. Today was officially his first day on the mission to keep tabs on Azazel and to investigate the distinct sighting of Ophis the Infinite Dragon God. To draw suspension away from both targets he was supposed to go undercover as a foreign exchange student from England starting a new semester in a prestigious school called Kuoh Academy.

God forbid, he despised school with a passion. Sitting behind a desk for hours on end, listening to some boring guy go on about some useless subject that had nothing to do with life was really nerve racking. Put simply it wasn't his style, he was a hands on kind of guy.

After brushing his teeth and a quick shower and he was out the door all in record time.

* * *

Naruto could be seen running down a steep street at above human speed. He wore the official Kuoh high school uniform albeit with a few of his own modifications. Instead of the normal brown school shoes, he wore his black Shinobi boots, accompanied by a black headband without the metal plate. He had folded the sleeve on his right arm, revealing the bandaged prostatic arm. He also had on an orange fox themed back pack.

"If I keep up this pace I'll make it with a few seconds to spare." He told himself with a toothy grin.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!" A high pitched scream reached his hyper sensitive ears.

Skiding to a complete stop in front of a dark alley, his head turned to the direction of the scream, inside the cramped and dark alley.

* * *

"Please, I'll give you the money if that's what you want, just please leave me alone!"

A frightened high pitched voice spoke. The voice belonged to a raven haired girl. She had pitch black hair that ran all the way to her waist, complete with side bangs that reached her large bust. She possessed flawlessly pale skin and violet coloured eyes. Her face looked like she was in her late teens, she had a slender body with a large bust. Her attire was that of a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Come on now sweetheart, the boys and I won't hurt you... that much." The first thug, presumably the leader, said will reaching for something. "We just wanna relieve some stress that's all. Who knows, you might end up liking it too."

Including their leader there were three thugs in total. The leader had purple slicked back hair that reached all the way to his neck. He wore an expansive looking white blazer over a black unbuttoned shirt that nothing to hide his lean chest. To complete the outfit he wore a pair of matching white trousers and white leather shoes.

After reaching for something behind his back he pulled out a shiny, slick metallic looking object that seemed to gleamer through the darkly lit alley, probably a knife.

"I'll be going one first boys, now... be a good little girl and bend over for me." The thug said will reaching for his zipper with the other hand.

"Please! I beg you, please! Leave me alone!" she begged as she crawled to a complete dead end. Cornered she turned to her soon to be rapists and broke out in to tears. "HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!"

All the while the thugs finally reaching her. "Turn her over boy, I want to do her from behind like to bitch she is." The boss commanded.

"PLEASE! PLEA..."

"-I'd let the girl go if I were you!" A loud voice said, coming from the alleys entrance.

"What the...?" All present turned to the source of the interruption, expecting the authorities, only to find a single silhouette. "Hahaha..., chill boys it's just a kid." The boss laughed trying to carm his subordinates. "Listen kid, get lost and forget you saw anything, understood." The boss said shrugging off the blonde.

"No, you listen. Let the poor girl go and be on your way." The blonde threatened as he stepped into the path behind the thugs, his features coming in to focus. "I'm kind of in a time crunch here, so I'll give you the chance to get your asses together and hit the road before I break your asses."

Their attention now fully on Naruto. "Well, well, looks like we have a smart ass." All pulling out various weapons. The one on the left, Thug 1, pulled out a Glock pistol. The one on the right, Thug 2, pulled out a retractable Baton. The leader; the middle one, brought his knife in to view.

The one with the baton was the first to react, racing to reach the blonde first.

Time seemed to come to a stand still for the blonde. Each step the thug took felt like eternity. Finally reaching the blonde, the thug took an overhead strike. The attack never reaching it intended target, the thug only receiving a strong blow to the Adams apple. Staggering back he dropped his weapon instead reaching for his throat, trying to breathe through his shattered vocal cords. Finally he dropped to his knees, a choking mess.

"What the... he took down... with a single punch!" said Thug 1 as he nervously took a step back.

"What are you doing you idea!" The boss looked to be visually shaking. "You have a gun, take him down now!"

Gathering his nerves thug took a step forward raising his weapon and preparing to fire. However, before he could even pull the trigger the blonde was already behind him.

It took the thug a few seconds to realise that the blonde was no longer in front of his sights. Frantically looking around he failed to see the powerful elbow blow heading towards the back of his neck. Followed by a quick leg sweep, knocking the thug unconscious.

With all his comrades down for the count, the leader did what any man in a desperate situation would do. He ran towards the mesmerized girl, pointing a knife at her neck. "Stay back or this little bitch gets it!" With no way out, taking a hostage was the only way.

The so called leader was sweating and nervous, which you could tell on account of his shaking hands. "That's right what you're going to do is step back and let me walk away like nothing happened, or I swear to God I'll kill this slut."

"Who the hell do you think you are, to call out _his_ name. Scum like don't deserve to say it." The stoic facial features on the blonde long gone, now all that was left was visible annoyance.

"I'm not playing arou-" before the thug could finish his threats, he received a punch to the side of the head. Blasting off in the opposite direction and hitting a heap of trash cans.

"I told you to hit the road." Naruto said with an outstretched fist. The girl dropped to her knees once again. That punch just now had enough force to shatter thugs skull and she felt the sound of bone cracking.

Pulling himself together the blonde finally took notice of the school girl below him. "Sorry about that, are you alright?" he said as he stretched out a helping hand towards the downed lady.

Accepting the helpful hand and getting back to her feet she suddenly hugged her hero tightly as if afraid to let go.

"Thank you so much!" She spoke in sweet voice while holding on to the blonde, her big yet firm chest pressed against Naruto's own chest.

Unused to this type of sensation and intimate closeness to a beautiful girl, he broke out a blushing storm. "It's... it's no problem really. I'm just happy I reached you in time." He sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head, with that the girl finally letting go.

"You're my hero ..."

"Nar-... Allen, Allen Rock."

"... Allen-kun. Thanks for saving me Allen-kun, I'm Yuuma!" the girl said excitedly as she cupped her hands together while pressing them against her impressive bust.

"Seriously, it's nothing really." he said while frantically waving his hands infront of his chest. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would cha?"

"I can check if you like..." she said as she reached for something from inside her huge bust and pulled out a smartphone. "... It's 8:10, why?"

"Ohhh shit! I'm super late now." after hearing about his situation he comically broke into tears. "Sorry, but I gotta to go!" he was on the run before he even heard Yuuma's reaction.

"Wait! Can I at least have your number, I'd really like to thank you properly." the girl tried to reach out for the blonde. Coming to a stop at the alley's entrance he turned to respond to the girl. "Yeah, I don't have one, sorry!" with that said he broke out in a mad dash towards Kuoh Academy.

Once the blonde was out of sight, the cheerful and greatful look on Yuuma's face turned into crazed grin that seemed to betray her earlier display of character.

"A human with the speed and prowess of a four winged angel, it would seem this one is more special than the other one." After stating her findings, a pair of giant black feathered wings burst from her back and she took to the skies.

* * *

 **'You felt that corrupted Holy energy too right?'**

 _'Yeah, she was hiding it pretty well though, but not well enough.'_ Naruto mentally answered his partner.

 **'Whoever she was, she was there on purpose, and to be cornered by humans, no matter how many there were was probably an act to draw in someone."** the deep and beastly voice theorized.

Whoever she was, she could have easily handled that situation, but chose not to. It was almost as if she wanted someone to intervene, probably to lure out the devils that ran this place. Or maybe, someone else.

 _'You think she's working alone, or was she sent by Azazel?'_ The blonde ask the beast within, while the school building came into view.

 **"It's would be impossible for her to work alone, with the weak levels coming off her. Maybe she was a single paired fallen. She wouldn't last long if she was alone. Maybe she's working for Azazel, in which case he knows we're already here, or maybe it's possible she's working with another group."**

 _'Huh_ _... in any case it won't matter. What matters now is that I'm freakin late man!'_ The blonde was beging to panick inside. The first day of school in this new world and he was late, great, just great.

After reaching the gate the blonde was immediately stop by a group of female students. The dark tainted power coming off them indicated they were devils. Low level ones at that.

A young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes approached the blonde. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

"I believe you're aware of your tardiness?" she spoke in a cold, icy tone that caused the blonde to visibly shudder.

"Yeah! I know." Oh great! first day of school and he was already in trouble, wonderful. "The thing was, I saw a black cat cross my path on my way to school. So naturally to avoid a few years of bad luck I had to take the long way around."

Trying to desperately lighten the mood, he tried give the girl one of his most charming grind, but aless, she wasn't even phased by it. She kept her stoic look, it was almost like she was used to people coming up with comical excuses, or rather she straight out didn't care. To say he was intimidated by her was an understatement, he was sweating bullets. It was as if she could see right into his very being.

"Please write down your full name and class number here." she continued to speak with her monotone while handing him a clipboard and a pen. It had a couple of empty blocks for his name and class number as well as a block for his number.

"Really! It's my first day, can't you cut me some slack!" Her deminour remained unchanged. Eventually he gave in and signed the list. "Fine I'll sign. You're cold you know that?"

"You may enter." she instructed as she stepped aside for Naruto to pass.

"Ahh... sorry to ask this from you guys, but..." Naruto sheepishly scretched the side of his jaw with one of his index fingers. "Could one of you guys help me find my class room, like I said I'm kinda new here."

The three girls exchanged a look with each other, as if silently debating who would have the 'pleasure' of accompanying him to his destination. None of them seemed too interested to go though.

"Tsubasa-san will lead you to your intended class." The white haired one answering for the other two.

Tsubasa was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes.She had the basic appearance of a tomboy and had a bishounen face. However, all in all she was quite the beauty if he had to admit, even though he had no chance of getting with her.

After leading the blonde through two flights of stairs they reached the 3rd year's floor.

"Thanks again for helping me out." Naruto thanked the blue head infront of him while shedding a big grin.

"It was no issue, it is one of my duties as a student council member." she said in a bored tone, she tried to hide it though. "Class 3A, here you are senpai. After taking a polite bow she excused herself and went her way.

The classroom seem relatively quiet from an outsiders perspective, a lecture was probaly underway. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for what's to come afterward.

 _'Come on Naruto, you can take on an attack that cut the moon in half to the FACE and still come out fightin, this, this is nothing.'_

He knocked three times.

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

He nervously waited as few seconds which felt like forever, until finally heard a reply for his to enter.

After taking a few steps into the class room did he truly realised how silent it really was. It was bone crushing.

He walked until he reached the teacher in the front of the class, handing him a folded letter. The teacher happily receiving the note and then taking a quick read.

After a few moments of awkward silence the man finally finished reading the note and turned towards the class in front of him.

"It would seem we have a new foreign exchange student. Please introduce yourself." He said after taking a step back, giving Naruto center stage.

He took a quick cough trying to remember his alias "Uhhh...Hi I'm Allen Rock, uhh... I'm from England, and I hope you all treat me well." taking a deep bow after finishing his introduction.

"Excellent Rock-san, you can take a seat at the back by the window. Oh and please turn to page 108 of science book Rock-san." The said trying to resume the lesson.

Reaching his sit Naruto took out the instructed textbook. After reaching the right page, he tried to focus on the teacher's lesson, but failed. It seems a few of his female class mates found him quite cute, if the number of quick glances that were sent his way were any indication.

Doing his best to ignore the whispering gossip about whether he had a girlfriend or not. Turning his head towards the window, he wondered if Sasuke's mission was going an more degrading.

Turning his head towards the three distinct dark auros in the room, which seemed to be the three most powerful in the school so far. Two off them had to belong to the owners of the town. The Gremory and The Sitri.

Easily noticing a mop of crimson flowing hair in the see of darkly coloured hair, he instantly came to the conclusion that it had to be the Gremory girl.

 _'Huh_ _I_ _didn't_ _think_ _she'd_ _be_ _that_ _much_ _of a_ _looker'_ Naruto though with a tint of rose appearing on his whiskered cheeks.

" **Really?... Have you seen an ugly devil, I'm even the female version of those monsterous strays still leave you flustered. Really."** Kurama comically sweatdropped.

 _'Oh go to sleep already you giant piece of fur.'_ Naruto said before severing the mental link between the two before the Fox had a comeback.He continued to unconsciously stare in the Gremory direction. Suddenly the redhead felt a pair of eyes on her, turning in Naruto's general direction.

 _'Shit! She found me staring, there goes being subtle and sneaky. Damnit Uzumaki!'_ The two shared a moment of brief eyes contact between each other, before the he could turn angles the redhead gave him sweet smile, feeling embarrassed he quickly turned towards the front of the class looking at the teacher for the first time since he entered this class room.

 _'This mission_ _is going to suck balls, I can already tell_ _.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Do not desire her beauty in your heart, Nor let her capture you with her eyelids. For on account of a harlot one is reduced to a loaf of bread, And an adulteress hunts for the precious life. Can a man take fire in his bosom And his clothes not be burned?_

 _Proverbs 6:25-29_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey guys, I apologize for not updating more frequently I was busy with a lot of stuff this past year, but I'm back. I have plenty more chapters coming up ahead.**

 **However the thing I've been struggling with is finding the perfect girl for Naruto. I want Naruto to fall for a decent waifu type girl, without messing with the hundred and something girl harem that Issie has, she has to be able to cook and be loyal yet genuine to my boy. I already have one for Sasuke.**

 **Feel free to help me and comment, maybe there's someone I've missed.**

Anyway see y'all


End file.
